Just Lay Back and Look at the Stars
by RupertGrintLover54
Summary: *This is sort of the sequel to 'Attending College'* Sybil is following in her older sister's footsteps and decides to attend college in America. What happens when a cute Irish guy falls in love with her? Is she ready for commitment?
1. Chapter 1 First Day in Boston

Sybil unpacked all of her belongings and then set aside her suitcase. Sun streamed in through the windows brightening up the dark room. Her closet was overflowing with clothes and she was having difficulty closing it. Just like her sister Mary, she decided to attend Boston College, a school in America a million miles from home. She was daring and was willing to try new things; in her eyes leaving home was exciting. She arrived early; he classes would not be starting for two days. Sybil wanted to get the chance to get to know the area and meet some new people along the way.

She wandered the streets of Boston admiring the different shops and the beautiful buildings. The city was far different than Sybil's home. Growing up she had lived on a big estate with nothing but grass for miles, in Boston there was traffic on every street.

In New England the weather is unpredictable. When Sybil had left the college it was bright and sunny but as she looked up at the sky the clouds were turning dark; a storm was approaching. As she turned a corner a few rain drops landed in her hair and seconds later it started to downpour. To avoid getting soaked she quickly ran into a nearby restaurant. She looked around and noticed that they place was empty except for a few people at the bar. The walls were maroon colored which made the place seem darker than what it really was. There were many pictures hung up on the walls; all of which were pictures of Ireland and bottles of Guinness. Each table was shaped like a clover and bright green. Sybil seated herself at a booth and looked over a menu.

"Can I get you something to drink Miss?" Someone asked with a thick Irish accent.

Sybil looked up to see her waiter. He was a handsome man, a little older than her with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I'll take a beer." Sybil said.

"I'm going to need to see your ID miss."

Sybil's pulls out her card and hands it to the man.

"It says here that you're eighteen, the legal drinking age here is twenty one."

Sybil was confused for a moment. The drinking age in England was sixteen and here she had to be twenty one in order to consume alcohol. Why do people in America have to be much older? She wondered.

"Are you from around here?" He asked.

"No, England."

"That explains it. Well since I know that the drinking age in England is sixteen and I'm sure you've had a couple of drinks before I'll get you a beer, but let's keep it on the down low, I wouldn't want to lose my job.". He said with a wink.

"Thank you." Sybil said.

He returned shortly placing the drink in front of her.

"Shall I take your order?"

"Hmm... What do you recommend?" Sybil asked.

"Everything here is good but for an English women like you I would recommend the fish and chips."

"Sounds perfect." Sybil said with a smile.

He left her to go place her order. When he came back and started wiping down the table across from Sybil she watched as his arms went in a circular motion wiping away all the crumbs and spilled drinks. She looked down at her feet; she was hoping that he hadn't noticed her staring.

The waiter looked over at Sybil who seemed very interested her feet. Her hair was damp from the rain outside, and her coat which she had attempted to use as an umbrella was soaked. He couldn't deny it, she was pretty. Her dark brown hair caused her blue eyes to stand out. It looked as if she wasn't wearing any makeup; she was a natural beauty. The waiter didn't know her name but was eager to find out what it was. When he had examined her ID he had only paid attention to her birthday.

He was staring at her and Sybil could feel his gaze. As soon as she looked up he went back to cleaning.

A little while later he brought Sybil out her food.

"Can I get you anything else miss?" He asked.

"Some company would be lovely." Sybil said with a smile.

He looked around the restaurant which was still empty for the exception of the few men at the bar.

"Well, alright, Jimmy's managing the bar and since it isn't busy, I can spare a couple of minutes.". He slid into the seat across from Sybil.

"Are you in college?" Sybil asked him.

"I graduated last year and majored in mechanical engineering, what about you?"

"I'm a freshman at Boston College."

She must be smart, the waiter thought.

"What are you majoring in?"

"Nursing!" Sybil said excitedly, "I love taking care of people."

And a kind heart too he thought to himself.

In her head she did the math. She was nineteen and he had finished college so he was about twenty three.

A large group of people entered the restaurant.

"I have to go and take their order." The waiter said.

"Wait! You haven't told me your name!" Sybil said

"My names Tom Branson" he said with a smile, "what's yours?"

"Sybil Crawley.". She said extending her arm to shake his.

"What about the check?"

"On the house." He said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Her Number

After Tom had waited on the people who had come in the restaurant he stood behind the bar relaxing with Jimmy.

"That girl was smokin'." Jimmy said

"Which girl?"

"You know which girl I'm talking about! The girl you were sitting with."

"She's nice." Tom said.

"Nice? That's all you have to say about her?"

"Well I've only just met her an hour ago and I doubt we'll ever meet again."

"Did you get here number?" Jimmy asked.

"No."

"Her name?"

"Sybil. Sybil Crawley."

Sybil Crawley. He couldn't get her out of his mind. It seemed as if her beauty had casted a spell on him. The rest of the time he was working he started to daydream about her. There were times when he was so out of it that he had to have people repeat their orders to him.

As Sybil walked back to the train station her hair had become wet and started to curl. Her clothes were soaked and it looked as if she had gone for a swim. The weather in Boston was similar to the weather back home in England.

By the time she had made it back to Boston College it was almost dark. She headed to her dorm and stripped out of her wet clothes. She put on some pajamas and relaxed on her bed. Boston was a wonderful city and there were many adventures waiting for her. She knew that coming to America had been a good choice; she would be away from her family and living a different life. As she organized her room her mind kept wandering off to the Irish waiter who she had just met early. What was his name? Tom Branson? Sybil thought that he seemed like a nice guy; quite the gentlemen actually. Sybil forced those thoughts out of her head immediately. He's a waiter trying to earn a good tip; he's doing his job.

Tom lay in his bed in his small apartment. For some reason he couldn't get Sybil out of his head. He started to fantasize about kissing her; her soft pink lips on his; this vision was driving him mad. He knew that he would have to see her again; she would haunt his mind forever if he didn't.

Two weeks had passed since Tom had met Sybil and he hadn't seen her since. Every day he went to work he would hope that she would stop in for lunch but she never did. On his way home from work he took the train. He sat in one of the seats listening to his iPod with his eyes closed trying to forget everyone around him. He had been very stressed the past few weeks. He worked at his brother's garage on weekends and the car he was supposed to have fixed in two days wasn't going to be ready. He had ordered some parts and they hadn't come in the mail yet. He knew the client was going to be upset with the delay and wasn't looking forward to having to break the news. Jimmy had moved out three days ago which meant that Tom was going to have to find a new roommate; he wasn't able to pay the rent on his own. As he attempted to block everything out with his music he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see a pair of gray-blue eyes looking at him. Sybil. Her hair was curly and she was smiling down at him. She was breathtaking.

"Hi. Do you remember me?" She asked with her husky voice. Just hearing her voice made his heart flutter.

"Sybil, is it?" He was trying to play it cool.

"Yes, and you're Tom, correct?".

"Yes.". He said with a smile.

"I just wanted to thank you again for lunch that day; it was very sweet of you."

He thinks back to the day remembering he had given her a free meal.

"You're welcome. I knew you'd like the fish and chips. How are your classes at BC going?"

"Quite well! They have a wonderful nursing program."

Her smile was contagious. Tom new he probably looked goofy, but he didn't care; he was talking to the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. The chatted for a few minutes about nothing inpeticular.

Suddenly the train stopped.

"Well, this is where I get off. It was lovely chatting with you Tom." She exited the train.

"Wait!" Tom yelled running onto the platform after her.

"Umm... Can I have your number?" He asked as soon as he had caught up to her.

She wrote her number down in a scrap piece of paper she had in her bag and handed it to him with a smile.

He stared at the piece of paper in his hand. He now had her number. He couldn't help but smile the whole way home. He had no idea how he was able to pack up the courage and ask her. The best part was she happily handed the paper to him, almost as if she was hoping he would ask. As soon as get got in his apartment he hung up his jacket and pulled out his phone so he could add he number. He contemplated texting her just a quick hello, but he didn't want to seem desperate so he decided that he would wait a couple of days.

Sybil was giggling to herself; he had looked like a deer in headlights when he saw her on the train. She had to admit that she was attracted to him, and he was a nice guy but she had never been in a relationship before and she didn't want some guy to end up breaking her heart.


	3. Chapter 3 The First Date

"Jimmy! I got her number!"

"Whose number?"

"Sybil Crawley's number!" Tom exclaimed.

"Who?"

"The 'smokin hot' girl." Tom said using his hands to make quotation marks.

"Oh! That girl! Have you called her yet?"

"No, I don't want to seem desperate." Tom said.

"Just call her, that way she knows you're interested."

"You really think I should?" Tom asked.

"Yes, trust me."

During work all Tom could think about was calling Sybil later. Would she be excited that he calle? If he asked her out to dinner would she say yes? Would she think he was desperate? These questions kept floating around in Tom's head. He couldn't deny it, he was nervous.

When he got home from work he sat down on his couch and he pulled out his phone. He took a deep breath and called Sybil.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Tom." He said nervously.

"Tom? I don't know anyone named Tom..."

"Remember we met at the restaurant, and then we saw each other again on the train?"

"Nope I don't recall any of that..."

"Um-"

"Tom I'm teasing you! I knew it was you! I don't know anyone else with a cute Irish accent.

She thought his accent was cute.

"Oh" Tom tried to laugh it off, "Listen, I was wondering if you would have dinner with me some night this week."

"I would love to!" Sybil exclaimed, "What night were thinking?"

"Tomorrow night, 6:00?" I can pick you up."

"Sounds good!" She said.

She told him what part of BC she was living in and her room number which he wrote down carefully. They said their good byes and he hung up.

Tom crawled into bed with the biggest smile on his face. He dreamt of her perfect smile, full lips, curly hair, gray-blue eyes, and petite figure. Not only was she pretty but she had a bubbly personality and a good sense of humor. She was perfect; she was every guys dream girl. He knew that he was shy and that he needed to be more confident on their date.

When Tom woke up the next morning he got and in the shower. All he could think about was his date with Sybil. When he got out he shaved his face, and was careful not to miss any spots. He gelled back his hair and put on his best cologne. He threw on a button down, jeans, and a denim jacket. He grabbed his wallet and phone and left the house with a spring in his step. He went to work and when he walked in Jimmy whistled at him.

"Looking good Tom, you got a date tonight?" He asked.

"Yup, with Sybil." Tom said proudly, "I don't have time to go home and change, I'm picking her up straight after work."

Tom was in the best mood all day long. He gave a couple customers beers on the house and even gave out some free appetizers.

"You should go on dates more often." Jimmy said giving Tom a pat on the back.

Tom just smiled but inside his stomach was doing belly flops. He just hoped the date went well.

At the end of his shift he grabbed his jacket and got in his car. He pulled out the piece of paper that had which part of Boston College she was staying in and what room number he was in. The drive there was only fifteen minutes but it felt like hours. As soon as he pulled into the parking lot he felt beads of sweat dripping down his face. "Not now Tom, not now." He muttered to himself. He pulled a napkin out of his glove compartment and wiped down his forehead. He took a look at himself in the mirror; not too shabby he thought. He left the parking lot and headed into the building. He got to her door and knocked there times. When she opened the door he felt as though he couldn't breathe. She was wearing a maroon colored dress, it wasn't too formal but it looked nice. She had curled her hair and put on some mascara. She looked gorgeous. She WAS gorgeous.

"H-Hi." He stammered.

"Hi Tom." She said nervously.

"You look lovely."

"You look pretty handsome yourself." She said with a wink.

As they walked back to his car he held her hand and he opened the car door for her like a gentlemen.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem beautiful." He said. Tom was surprised with what had just come out of his mouth. He had never been too good at flirting. He looked over at her and noticed she was smiling and blushing. God, she was pretty.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked.

"TGI Fridays; they have really good food and it's not fancy. I hope that's okay."

"Sounds perfect." She said.

Tom turned on the radio and Call Me Maybe came on.

"Oh I love this song!" Sybil exclaimed.

He turned up the volume and together they belted out the song in the wrong key.

"That was brilliant!" Sybil said with a laugh.

"It was, it was." Tom agreed.

"You have the voice of an angel." Sybil said sarcastically.

"I could say the same for you." Tom said with a smirk.

She giggled and this made Tom's heart flutter.

"What kind of music do you like?" Tom asked.

"I love rock! I like Aerosmith, Led Zepplin, and Van Halen. What about you?"

"The Dropkick Murphy's are my favorite band." Tom said.

"Aren't they Irish?"

"Yes."

"Ahh now I see why you like them." She said with a laugh.

Tom laughed along with her. He loved the way her nose scrunched up when she laughed; she looked adorable.

When they arrived at the restaurant Ton opened Sybil's car door for her and held her hand on the way in. From the corner of his eye he could see her blushing.

The restaurant wasn't crowded so they were seated quickly.

"What can I get you two to drink?" The waitress asked.

"I'll take a coke." Sybil said.

"Same." Tom said.

Sybil flipped through the menu trying to decide what to order.

"So what should I get?" She asked Tom.

"The ribs are amazing! That's what I'm getting."

"If I get ribs it'll probably end up all over my face. It's not going to look attractive."

"I think you'll still look attractive regardless of how much of the sauce ends up on your face." Tom said with a wink. Again she was blushing.

"You're quite the flirt, aren't you?"

"To be honest, I've never been good at flirting. This is a first time for me."

"Well you're good at." She said with a smile.

As soon as their food came they immediately dug in.

"Anything else I can get you?" The waitress asked Tom. She had her hand on his shoulder and was attempting to flirt with him.

Sybil felt a pang of jealousy run through her. She knew that this was only their first date but she couldn't bear the thought of seeing someone else with Tom.

"Nah, I'm all set thanks." Tom said not keeping his eyes off his food.

They continued to eat their ribs in peace. Tom looked over at Sybil who had sauce all over his face. He shook his head and smiled. How did she manage to get sauce on her eyebrow?

"What are you smiling at?"

"You have some sauce on your eyebrow." He took a napkin, leaned across the table and carefully wiped it away.

"Thank you." She said.

When they finished eating Tom took care of the bill. Sybil had insisted she pay for half but he refused to let her.

"Would you like to come back to my house for some coffee?" Tom asked her nervously.

"That would be lovely." She said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4 First Kiss

"You've got a lovely place." Sybil said as she explored Tom's living room. The walls were painted white and the couch was bright red and stood out quite nicely. He had paintings of Ireland hung up on his walls, they were gorgeous.

"Thanks; it's weird living by myself. My friend Jimmy moved out a little while ago and I've been trying to find a roommate since."

Sybil picked up a photograph of a little boy standing in between a women and a man. They were at the park and the little boy had a big smile on his face.

"Are these your parents?" She asked.

"Yes. They died when I was really young."

"Tom... I'm so sorry I didn't know." She said apologetically.

"It's not your fault" he said, "would you like some coffee?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes please."

He went into the kitchen and made two cups of coffee.

"How much sugar-"

"Kiss me." Sybil said.

Tom looked at her in disbelief.

"Kiss me, I want you to. I've never been kissed before and I want to know what it feels like."

Tom walked over to her, placed his hands on her hips and leaned down to meet her lips. He felt his heart beating fast; he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. Sybil took her hands and ran them through his hair. Eventually he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Wow" she said gasping, "that was amazing. I'm glad my first kiss was with you."

Tom smiled. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, and I think we should do it again." She said cheekily.

He sat down on the couch and pulled Sybil onto his lap so she was straddling him. She met his lips and placed her arms around his neck. At one point she started to plant kisses all over his neck.

"For someone who hasn't been kissed before, you're amazing."

"You're just saying that."

"No, it's the honest truth." Tom said.

"I've never had a boyfriend; I'm new to this whole dating thing." Sybil said.

"I'll happily be your teacher."

Together they snuggled on the couch and watched Good Will Hunting. Sybil wasn't paying too much attention to the movie; she was too busy thinking how much she liked spending time with Tom. Being with him made Sybil feel safe; she was wrapped in his arms and she never wanted him to let go.

"Tom... Can I stay at your house for the night?" Sybil asked nervously.

"You're more than welcome to." He said with a smile, "What time is your first class?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday so I don't have any classes."

"In that case, tomorrow you're mine."

"Oh really? What do you have planned for tomorrow then?"

"You're just going to have to wait in see."

Once the movie was over they were both feeling tired.

"Can I sleep in your bed with you? Nothing else, just sleeping."

"Sure." Tom said.

He showed her to his bedroom.

"Would you like to borrow a shirt so you don't have to sleep in a dress?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I'd be much more comfortable."

Tom went through his dresser and pulled out a Dropkick Murphy's t-shirt. He handed it to her and she went in the bathroom to put it on. When she came out Tom couldn't help but notice that the shirt just covered her butt and he could see a bit of her cheeky polka dot panties.

After she came out Tom went in the bathroom and pulled off his shirt and put on some sweatpants. When he came out Sybil couldn't help but stare. He had a perfect body; she had the urge to run her fingers over his abs.

Together they slipped under the covers and after a few minutes Tom wrapped his arms around Sybil and pulled her close.


	5. Chapter 5 The Poem

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love reading them :) **

The next morning Sybil woke up to the sound of Tom snoring; she smiled. His hair was a mess and she couldn't see his eyes. One of his arms was hanging off the bed and his sweatpants had bunched up making it look like he was wearing capris. She stretched and got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She turned on the coffee maker and made two cups. The smell instantly filled the apartment.

"I smell coffee." Said Tom sleepily.

"I got a cup ready for you." Sybil said with a smile.

He grabbed his cup and added some sugar.

"I don't think I've slept that well in a long time." Said Tom.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know... Maybe it's because I had someone sleeping best to me."

Sybil blushed. She was too embarrassed to admit that she had slept well too.

"I do like you Tom, you're very sweet, but I hope you know I'm not ready for anything serious yet. I'm especially not ready for s-e-x."

"I understand and it's okay, I'm not really ready for that right now either."

"Thank you." Sybil said,

"No problem. And you know it's okay to say sex, you don't have to spell it out."

"I know it just feels so unladylike."

"Well, it's not like I'm the Queen. I promise I won't judge you."

Together Sybil and Tom cooked breakfast; they made omelets and then sat down to watch the news. After they had finished they relaxed on the couch and snuggled together.

"So what are the plans for today?" Sybil asked.

"I was thinking maybe a walk around the Charles River and then some dinner later on tonight?"

"That sounds like fun! But do you mind if I go back to my dorm first to shower and change?"

"Nope not at all." Tom said.

Sybil hurried back to Boston College and quickly got in the shower. She changed into a plain white t-shirt and some skinny jeans. She put a scarf, and slipped on a pair of navy blue TOMS. Sybil took the T and made it back to Tom's apartment. She had only taken an hour; record time.

"Are you reading?" Sybil asked excitedly.

"Yup! Let me just grab my jacket!"

Together they took the train to the Charles River. As soon as they got off Sybil reached for Tom's hand and intertwined their fingers. Tom looked at her and smiled, she was getting rather bold.

"So tell me about yourself; like your family life, some of your favorite things…"

"I'm from England, Yorkshire to be exact. I have two sisters, Mary and Edith who don't get along. Mary married a lovely gentleman named Matthew not too long ago; he manages the estate that we live on. My Papa died not too long ago and when he did Matthew became the heir. My Mama helps Matthew manage Downton. I like rock music, Italian food, dancing, and meeting new people. My favorite color is purple and I love helping others, hence why I want to be a nurse."

"Wow. Okay, I'm from Ireland and my parents died in a car accident when I was ten. I grew up with my grandmother who died two years ago. My brother Kiernan and I decided we wanted to start a new life so we came to America to attend uni. Once we both graduated my brother opened a garage and now I work for him. I also work part time as a waiter. I like rock music, Irish food, playing piano and writing poetry."

"I had no idea you were into writing poetry. That's awesome! I haven't met many men who enjoy doing that."

"I don't really show my writing to many people."

"Would you show it to me?" Sybil asked.

"Maybe." He said with a smirk, "or maybe I could come up with a poem for you right now."

"You can just come up with poems off the top of your head?"

"_I met a lovely lady the other night_

_With hair of silk and eyes so bright_

_I took her out to dinner for a first date_

_I think that meeting her was fate_

_Her smile instantly brightens my day_

_Seeing her makes all the pain go away_

_I hope she likes me so I can ask her to dinner_

_I'm so hungry I feel myself getting thinner"_

"Tom… That was really good!" She said before kissing him, "Now com'on let's go grab something to eat!"


	6. Chapter 6 Sybil the Klutz

**This chapter is dedicated to The Yankee Countess; thank you for such positive, detailed reviews! I love reading them! Enjoy the story guys :)**

"Okay, pizza was a good choice! There is a lesser chance of me getting any sauce on my brow this time." Sybil said with a smirk.

"I thought you looked really cute last time." Tom said.

"How can anyone look cute with food all over their face?"

"I'm not sure, but somehow you manage to do it." Tom said with a wink.

Tom looked up at the TV. in the restaurant that was playing the Sox game, "I do like the Red Sox, but I can't wait for hockey season; I'd love to take you to a Bruins game."

"I've never been to a hockey game before; actually, I've never been to any sporting events... Except cricket, but I don't think that really counts."

"Don't worry, Boston is a city filled with sports; we'll make up for lost time."

"You strike me as the sporty type. Did you play sports in college?" Sybil asked.

"Rugby, but I wasn't very good at it."

"Mary's husband Matthew played rugby; it seems like a violent sport."

"Well they didn't really play me all that much; I sat on the bench ninety percent of the time." Tom said.

"The reason they didn't want to play you was because you were so amazing that you made everyone else look bad." Sybil said with a smile.

They continued to make small talk and devour the pizza in front of them. Tom looked up at Sybil and broke out into a big grin.

"What? What are you smiling at?" Sybil asked curiously.

"You've got some pizza sauce on your cheek." He said.

"Ugh, it's impossible for me to not look like a slob."

Tom took his napkin and wiped away the bit of sauce that had ended up on her face.

"The thing I like about you is you're bold and you don't take yourself too seriously; to be honest I've never met a girl like you before."

"You enjoy making me blush, don't you?"

"I don't do it intentionally, but you do look extremely cute when you do." He said.

She leaned across the table to meet his lips but she accidently knocked his soda over spilling it all over his shirt.

"Tom I'm so sorry!" She said as she dabbed at his shirt.

"It's okay, it'll come out when I put it through the wash."

"But now you're going to be all wet… And uncomfortable."

"It's fine love, it's fine."

_It's fine love_

Sybil's heart fluttered in her chest.

A little while later after they had finished eating Tom drove Sybil back to BC. On the way there they listened to rock music and talked about some of their favorite CD's. Once Tom had parked the car he walked Sybil up to her dorm room.

"Thank you for everything Tom, I'm really sorry about spilling soda on your shirt though."

"Don't worry about it" he said with a smile, "I don't really like this shirt anyway."

Sybil leaned in to give him a kiss but tripped; Tom caught her in his arms in one swift move.

"I'm such a klutz." Sybil said shyly.

"You may be a klutz, but you're my klutz." Tom said before pressing his lips to hers.


	7. Chapter 7 The Surprise

Tom flopped down on his bed. He looked over at the empty space next to him and sighed. He enjoyed sleeping with Sybil; she kept him company and he didn't feel alone. He loved to listen to her soft breathing while she slept and the way she moved closer to him for warmth. On the pillow she had used, he could still smell her light perfume. Tom started to slowly realize that night how much he truly liked Sybil and how happy she made him. Whenever he was with her he couldn't stop smiling. He was even attracted to her klutziness; something that he had never imagined being so attractive. Tom eventually snuggled under the covers dreaming of where the future might take them.

Sybil was on her bed tossing and turning. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. First she was hot so she took off all the blankets, and then she was cold so she bundled herself in a tight cocoon. What she really wanted was for Tom to wrap his arms around her and pull her in close. She wanted him to soothe her to sleep and make all of her worrying go away. Whenever she was with him, all of the pain went away. Ever since her father had died she had a difficult time falling asleep but when she snuggled up to Tom, she fell into a deep slumber instantly. In her mind she replayed the events that had occurred that day and smiled. Tom Branson made her happy; happier than she had ever felt.

"Ugh, it's too early to get up." Sybil groaned. She rolled over and ducked under the covers to try to block out the sounds of her alarm clock. A few minutes later she dragged herself out of bed and grabbed some close from her closet. She opened her door and noticed something on the floor. There was a rose and a note attached to it that said: _Good morning! I hope you have a lovely day! –Tom xx_. She smiled. Tom must have left the note and rose yesterday after they had kissed; how cute! Sybil had been having a rough morning but Tom's little surprise instantly brightened her day.

Tom rolled out of bed, got in the shower, got dressed, and headed to the restaurant. He walked into work with a big smile on his face.

"Why're you in such a good mood Branson?" Jimmy asked.

"I've been hanging out with Sybil… She's so amazing."

"Do you think things will end up getting serious between you two?"

"Only time will tell Jimmy." Tom said.

"Well what's going to happen when you have to go back to Ireland with your brother?"

Tom had been trying to push that thought out of his mind. Half of the year his brother operated a garage in America, but the other half of the year Tom and his brother went back to Ireland and worked on cars there. They made much more money in Ireland than they did in Boston. During the summer months there were many car shows going in in Dublin and the two Branson's would work on peoples cars until they shined. A couple of years ago Tom's brother got arthritis in his hand and ever since he has not been able to work as fast. Tom promised he would do whatever he could to help him.

"I'm not sure mate; I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it." 


	8. Chapter 8 The Garage

**Hey guys! I've been having major writers block today… I sat in front of my computer for an hour and I only wrote three sentences… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And for those of you on Twitter I have an account dedicated to things Downton Abbey related! If you want to follow it my username is Sybil_Crawley. On another random note if you guys are Jessica Brown Findlay fans you should watch Albatross, it's a great film! I watched it yesterday and now it's my new favorite movie! As always I love reading the reviews you guys leave me :) **

After his shift at the restaurant ended Tom headed to his brothers garage; he wanted to talk to him about possibly staying behind this year instead of going to Ireland. He knew it was going to be hard; his brother loved spending time with him, and looked forward to working with him. As soon as he stepped foot in the garage his brother pulled him into a hug.

"Tommy boy! How're ya?"

"Hi Kiernan."

"Those parts came in early, so we can get the car done on time for our client. Ya know this morning I looked at my calendar and realized that we're going home in a couple of months! We're going back to Ireland my brother! You know, it's my favorite time of the year."

Tom gulped; he knew this conversation would surely disappoint his brother.

"And you wanna know what they best part about going back to Ireland is? Getting to spend some quality time with me best mate!" Kiernan said as he gave Tom a noogie. Tom could feel all the guilt building up in the pit of his stomach; he couldn't bring himself to talk to his brother about Sybil, instead he grabbed a wrench and headed over to the cars that needed to be fixed. After about an hour of working he pulled out his phone and decided to text Sybil. A day without communicating with her felt like eternity.

_Tom: Did you like my little surprise? :)_

_Sybil: Like it?! I loved it! It brightened my day :) Thank you xx_

_Tom: No problem! Tomorrow, would you like to grab some dinner with me? :D_

_Sybil: I would love to! Where are we going so I can dress accordingly?_

_Tom: The Hard Rock Café sound good?_

_Sybil: Ooooooh! That'll be fun! I'll wear my leather jacket! :D_

_Tom: Sybil Crawley goes badass? Lol :)_

_Sybil: I can be a badass sometimes!_

_Tom: Yeah, okay… ;)_

_Sybil: Once I was sitting at the dinner table and I forgot to put my napkin on my lap!_

_Tom: You really live on the edge don't you? ;)_

_Sybil: The first date we went on I asked if I could sleepover your house! I'd say that's pretty bold ;)_

_Tom: Touche Miss Crawley, touché :)_

_Sybil: Ughhh, I have to go Tom, I have to study some chapters out of this medical book, and you're distracting me ;P_

_Tom: Alright, adios my love xx_

_Sybil: Bye handsome :) xx_

Tom tucked his phone back into his pocket and got back to working on the car. While he worked he thought of Sybil and how perfect she was. Everything about her made him smile; she was always on his mind.

After he had finished working on a few cars he closed up the garage and headed downtown to a little jewelry store.

"Can I help you find something?" The clerk asked.


	9. Chapter 9 Love

Sybil took one last look at herself in her mirror. She was wearing a black skirt with a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. To complete the look she wore some leggings and a pair of brogues. She quickly threw her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her purse. A few minutes later she heard a knock at the door and hurriedly ran over to open it.

"Hey-" Tom was cut short because Sybil had leapt into his arms and kissed him forcefully.

"Hi." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Well hello to you to." Tom said still holding Sybil in his arms.

"Sorry, I was just really happy to see you."

"I'm really happy to see you too." Tom said before pressing his lips to hers.

Together they walked hand and hand to Tom's car and headed to the restaurant. The city looked beautiful with all the streetlights on and the stars shining bright. Sybil looked out the window and saw an elderly couple holding hands and walking together; for a brief moment Sybil wondered if someday that would be her and Tom.

Tom looked at Sybil out of the corner of his eye and admired her beauty. He thought about how lucky he was that Sybil had walked into the restaurant the day he had been working. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

As soon as they walked into the restaurant Sybil was an excited; she quickly ran over to get a closer look of a guitar autographed by the Beatles.

"George Harrison is my idol! I've loved him ever since I was little!"

"I like the Beatles. I have a lot of their CD's."

"You think you have a lot?! You should see my room back at home!" Sybil exclaimed.

She's adorable when she gets excited Tom thought.

They sat down at a table close to the Beatles guitar Sybil wanted to steal and looked over the menu.

"I think I'm going to get a bacon burger, what are you going to get?"

"Great minds think alike; I'm going to get the same thing." Tom said.

The waitress came and took their order and brought them a milkshake to drink with two straws.

"I've always wanted to share a milkshake with someone, kind of like the way couples do it in the movies! I think it's so cute, and romantic!" Sybil said before taking a sip.

"Oh, so you like the romantic types?" Tom asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think most girls do! They want to find there Prince Charming."

"What's your ideal Prince Charming?"

"Someone who's handsome, funny, kind, smart… Someone who laughs at my corny jokes and accepts me for my klutziness."

I can be all those thing Tom thought.

The waitress brought over their burgers and Tom's mouth started to water immediately. Whenever he was with Sybil he forgot about things like hunger, stress, anger, sadness… He sometimes even forgot how badly he needed to use the bathroom. It was almost like she put Tom under some sort of spell… Maybe love?

At one point while eating Tom looked up at Sybil and smiled.

"Don't tell me... I have food on my face."

"Nope."

"Then what are you smiling at?" She asked.

"You've got food in your hair." He gently leaned across the table and pulled a bacon bit out of her hair.

"I'm such a mess… My parents should have named me klutzy."

"I love that you're klutzy; I think it's adorable."

_I love that you're klutzy _

Sybil smiled; he had said the word _love_ again.

After they had finished eating Tom and Sybil walked along the Boston Harbor enjoying the warm summer breeze.

"The city is so beautiful."

"It's not the only thing that's beautiful." Tom said. He leaned down and kissed Sybil on the forehead and on her nose.

Sybil felt her heart flutter and instantly started to blush.

Tom reached into his coat pocket and grabbed small box. He opened it up and pulled out a necklace with a small circle pendant with the letter "s" engraved on it. He carefully put it on Sybil's neck and then took her hands into his own.

"Sybil… I love you. I've never been in love before and now I know what it feels like, now I know what I've been missing out on. I want to be your Prince Charming."

"Tom, I love you so much." Sybil said before wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a kiss. This kiss was different than all the other kisses they had shared; this one was full of love, trust, passion, and desire.


	10. Chapter 10 Rain Rain Go Away

**This chapter is short! Just some fluff! Enjoy :) **

She carefully set her cup on the table and watched as the steam slowly rose up into the air and then vanished. She added a teaspoon of sugar before taking a small sip. The tea filled her with warmth and comfort unlike the weather outside which was wet, cold, dreary, and depressing. She pulled out her textbook and started to flick through the pages that she had marked with sticky notes. Sybil had a test on Thursday that she was prepared for, but was reviewing the chapters to make sure she had everything memorized. She heard the door to the small café open and she smiled; she didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"You're so studious; I wish I had a friend like you when I was in college; someone to help keep me on track." He said with his thick Irish accent.

"I don't think me being around would've helped you; if anything I would've been a huge distraction." She leaned across the table and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Your inner English is coming out." He said nodding towards her cup of tea.

"You're inner Irish comes out whenever you're in a pub." She said teasingly.

"Touché my love."

Sybil quickly scanned the pages before returning her attention to Tom.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Sybil said.

"And why is that?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

Sybil grabbed Tom by the hang and pulled him outside into the pouring rain.

"What are we doing out here?" Tom asked.

"I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain." Sybil said.

With that Tom lifted Sybil off her feet and kissed her passionately on the sidewalk. Her lips were wet and soft; Tom couldn't get enough of them.


	11. Chapter 11 First Time

**WARNING MATURE CONTENT**

She flopped on her bed and smiled. The cute Irish waiter who she had met not so long ago had captured her heart. Their relationship felt so perfect, so right. She had never dated anyone before Tom and was amazed at how two people could quickly fall in love. She wasn't worried that things were happening fast; Sybil had always been one not to question, she always went with the flow of things.

Tom was in his apartment pacing back and forth. He didn't know to approach his brother about not going back to Ireland, he didn't want to disappoint him, but he also wanted to be with Sybil. He made a cup of tea and sat down on the couch and sighed. Everything was going so perfect with Sybil; he didn't want to ruin it. Tom knew if he didn't do something soon Sybil would find out the hard way. He looked at his phone; he had one new text message from Sybil.

_Sybil: I love you xx_

Tom had the biggest smile on his face. Out of nowhere Sybil had texted him and this made his heart flutter in his chest.

_Tom: I love you too :) I love you a lot actually, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me xx_

_Sybil: You're so sweet :)_

_Tom: It's okay if you say no, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over and sleep in my bed for the night. I sleep much better when I hold you in my arms :) xx_

_Sybil: Seeing as I don't have class tomorrow... I would love to :) xx_

Tom quickly went into his room to tidy up. He made his bed, and shoved all of his dirty clothes in the hamper. He ran into his bathroom and applied a little cologne. He looked in the mirror and saw a figure standing in the doorway. He turned around to find Sybil staring at him. He had forgotten that he had shown her where he kept the spare key.

"I knocked and you didn't answer... I hope it's okay I let myself in."

"My home is your home." Tom couldn't help but stare at her. Her skin tight light blue shirt made her eyes pop, and the jeans she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly. Sybil blushed as she noticed him staring. In order to break him out of his trance she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. While she did so she pressed her body against his which turned Tom on.

"Oh my god Sybil..." He moaned out in pleasure.

Tom picked her up and carried her to his bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. He then got on top of her and pinned her down. Sybil loved the feeling of being trapped by his muscular body with his weight on her. She grabbed onto his collar pulled him towards her so she could reach his lips. As soon as their tongues touched Sybil moaned in pleasure. She pulled apart and unbuttoned Toms shirt which quickly got thrown to the floor. She took her hands and caressed his perfect torso. At her touch Tom felt warmth spreading thought his entire body. After kissing his chest she undid his belt and unzipped his pants. The feeling of her hands near his arousal caused him to moan at her name. Before he could say anything more she had her hand gripped firmly on his dick.

"Sybil... Sybil that's rich." Before he could say anything else she rolled him onto his back and took all of it in her mouth without any hesitation causing Tom to let out groan. As Sybil tightened her lips around his cock she started to lick it with her tongue. He bucked his hips a couple of times trying to get it deeper into her mouth. After a few minutes he felt his orgasm coming. "Sybil... I can't hold it." She didn't stop. When he came she took it all in her mouth. Tom lay on his back and started panting. She gently left a trail a kisses up his stomach, up to his jaw line and then she gently kissed him on the mouth.

"I want to do it." Sybil said with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

"I'm positive." She said. Tom went over to pull out a condom out of his nightstand drawer. She took off all her clothes and with that she lifted herself up and slowly rocked her hips so she could take all of him. The moment their bodies connected they both moaned. Sybil started to move slowly so she could get use to the feeling of him inside her. Once she felt more comfortable she started to move up and down on him. Eventually they found their rhythm. "Oh my god." Sybil said as she reached and orgasm. The feeling of Sybil tightening on his cock was enough for him to reach his peak. He groaned and Sybil collapsed on him both gasping for air.

"Was that your first time having sex?" Sybil asked.

"No, but it was my first time making love."


End file.
